


Seduction 作茧自缚

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, V may have complex connection with Urizen, blowjob, love is a bait, masturbation together, share bed, 对不起shadow我把你当成猫
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 诱惑者最终落入了自己的陷阱。dmc5剧情 Vergil重生前





	1. Chapter 1

#DMC5 背景 Vergil重生前  
#如题，一个勾引诱惑的故事，有很多烂俗桥段，但我就想写有点坏坏又很可爱的猫系V和犬系N

 

如果我的生命终不属于我的话，那我能在这有限的时间里做些什么有趣的事情呢？

要非常有趣的事情，即使我不在了，也会被人记住的那种。

 

V坐在太阳底下，晒着太阳，shadow正躺在他的脚边，眯起着眼睛。他伸手摸了摸Shadow的额头，他也像一只小猫一样，翻开了肚皮。

为什么维吉尔捅了自己以后，追求力量的一面变成了恶魔，而自己却是个人类呢？为什么不是一只猫咪之类的动物呢？

V把诗集翻过来放在了膝盖上，双手枕在脑后，舒服地半躺下来，让阳光尽情地亲吻着他的肌肤。

很奇怪，他并不讨厌太阳，也许他这幅孱弱阴冷的模样更适合阴天，但V还是喜欢阳光。他闭上了眼睛，眼前还有些光斑在轻轻晃动。

 

“V，你不吃点东西吗？”

V睁开了眼睛。

Nero正朝他走来，他白色的短发在阳光下有些晃眼。

“你不去吃点东西吗？” 他的手里拿着披萨，嘴里还一鼓一鼓地嚼着。

“不用了。” V翘起了腿，膝盖上的诗集滑落下去。

“我从来都没见你吃过东西。” 他蹲了下来，挡住了阳光，看着他，身上还带着食物的味道。

“怪不得你那么瘦。” 他不识抬举地拍了拍他的肩膀。

V并不喜欢别人动手动脚。

可这孩子看上去坦诚又可爱，嘴角还留着披萨的碎屑。

“我不喜欢这里的食物。” 他扭动了一下脖子，拿起了手杖，抵着Nero的胸口，把挡着他太阳的人支开。

“随便你吧。” 他在他的身边坐下，继续他吃到一半的午餐。Shadow闻着味道，坐到他的身边。

油腻的味道和他咀嚼的声音混在一起，V忍不住把他的诗集放远了一点，他有些害怕这书上迟早也都是油印。

“我是不会吃的。” 

可是Nero还是没有走，他好像就要坐在这里。V用余光瞥了他一眼，Shadow不知道什么时候跑到了他旁边卧下。Nero不得不注意身边的这只黑色猛兽，他当然知道这可不是什么省油的小宠物，但...这孩子试探着想伸出手，又缩了回来，Shadow看着他不规矩的机械手，发出了轻轻的呼噜声。

“摸摸它。” 

“可以吗？”

“我在这里呢。” V懒散地坐了起来，侧过身去，跨过了他，抚摸着Shadow的头。

Nero看着身边睡眼惺忪的V，也终于伸出了手。Shadow的皮毛比想象中的顺滑，他眼睁睁地看着这只让恶魔都会恐惧的猛兽眯起了眼睛，惬意地舔了舔鼻子。

也许是因为晒了太久的的太阳，Nero看到他一贯苍白凹陷的脸颊上居然有了一点点红晕。当他正在仔细观察他的长睫毛是如何投下阴影的时候，V狡黠的眸子忽然一转对上了他。

“我不在的时候，别这么干。” 

V看着这孩子尴尬地点了点头。

 

维吉尔知道自己有个这么可爱的儿子吗？

 

V忽然想到了什么，这世上确实有一件足够有趣的事情。

 

Nero只觉得有什么冰凉的东西滑过了自己的嘴唇，当他抬起头的时候，看见V摩挲着修长的手指，弹走了什么。

刚刚...

“回去吧。”

V站起了身来，Shadow也跟着站了起来，他摇晃着手杖，不紧不慢地向着事务所走去。

Nero也紧跟着站了起来，拍了拍膝头Shadow留下的毛发，跟上他的脚步。也许是坐久了再站起来，他觉得心跳得有点快，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

如果非要做什么惊天动地的、维吉尔绝对不会饶过我的事情吧，那就是这件了。

V觉得心情轻松了起来，仿佛有种策划恶作剧的快感。

但如果要好好地玩下去的话，首先，要保证这个孩子的安全。他过于有责任感了，总是冲锋在前，而这勇气和责任也意味着代价。V清楚他身上的力量，可是，如果说他心疼他的话，是不是有些可笑？

 

这将是一场格外凶险的战斗，庞大怪物的脚步正在让地面震颤。Nero依旧是个横冲直撞的性子，凭他绝对可以应付得来，但是，没有必要为此消耗过多的力量。

他一把拉过了正要冲上前去的Nero，转身将他拖进了一条窄巷子。

他可不像Griffon那么好控制，V用尽了力气将他压在墙上。可这孩子的力气太大了。

“省省你的力气，你才受过伤。” 他揪住他的衣角，可V根本不能控制住他。

“我们还有更重要的任务。” 

这话才勉强让他平稳了下来。

可他又想起了那句该死的“dead weight”，愤懑锤了一下墙壁，墙上落下了一层墙灰。

“你想砸死我吗？” V一把抓住了他的手，将他压得更近。 V为了制服他费了不少力气，喘息的热气喷上了他的脸，这张平时将情绪都藏起来的英俊脸庞此刻露出了罕见的怒容。

怪物正在从他们的身边经过，震天的咆哮声中，粉尘扑扑地坠落。

“现在，你可以出去。” 他虽然这么说着，但身上的力度丝毫没有放松，硌在他腿间的膝盖仿佛一把威胁他的匕首。

V说的是对的。

Nero紧绷的身体逐渐放松了下来，而来自V的压迫并未停止。他们靠得过于近了，Nero不知道他们的身体是如何接触的，总之这瘦弱的身躯仿佛在侵略他，而他对着这双迷离在黑色发丝间的眼睛竟没有抵抗的意志。

“想明白了？” 他唇角得逞的笑意只让Nero感到心烦。

 

他们被迫在破旧的旅店借宿一晚，Nero总觉得其实可以回去，可V并不愿意。

当Nero看到那张可怜的小床的时候，还是忍不住说，“我们还是回去吧。”

而诗人并不在意，走过了Nero身边，直直地躺了下去，掏出了诗集，读了起来。

 

“If the Sun&Moon should doubt 如果太阳和月亮心存猜疑

They'd immediately go out它们将会转瞬消失

To be in a passion  you  good may do 激情围绕就能拥有美好

But no good if a  passion is in you 情欲攻心则会迷失自我  ”

 

V只觉得身边一沉，Nero毛茸茸的脑袋挤了过来，自己被生生地拱开，他的头发刺到了V脸颊上的皮肤，拉着V的手把诗集挪到自己面前。

他学着他的音韵声调，接着他朗诵下去。

 

“ very night  and every  morn 每一个夜晚，每一个清晨

Some to misery  are  born 有人生来就为不幸伤神

Every morn and every night 一个清晨，每一个夜晚

Some are born  to sweet delight  有人生来就被幸福拥抱  ”

 

“ Some are born to endless Night  有人生来就被长夜围绕 ” 

“啪” 地一声，V合上了诗集。

Nero想说些什么，他不知道刚刚几句诗的工夫发生了什么。V兀自看着天花板，平躺的姿势让他的鼻子显得更高，而脸颊也更加凹陷，紧闭的嘴唇仿佛正在尽力忍住什么。

V一定有他的秘密，也许是他的过去，也许是别的什么。诗人一定更会多愁善感，也许他想到了什么。

“怎么？” V忽然转过了头，Nero还没来得及收回他过度关心的眼神。

Nero几乎怀疑这是个圈套，忧郁的诗人把他有些笨拙的关心逮个正着。他狡黠又得意的眼睛，仿佛就在说，“你担心我？”

Nero作好了应对尴尬局面心理建设，可没想到这个狡猾的家伙的行动还是让他措手不及。他挪了挪身体，找到了枕头，找了个舒服的姿势，就双手放在胸前，闭上了眼睛。

 

“晚安？” 他不知道是否这么礼貌。

可恶的诗人已经占据了大半部分的床铺，只给他留下了不多的空间，这种情况下他跑去睡地板总有种认怂的感觉。Nero怎么说也要睡在这床上。

他努力地在这小小的空间合理摆放自己的身体，可V这么瘦，为什么要睡那么多地方。

仿佛是听到了他的埋怨，V慢慢翻了个身。

现在他可以稍微舒服一点地躺下了，只不过他害怕自己夜里有什么动静就会把V踢下去。他只留给他一个难猜的后背，隔着衣服也能看到他微微耸起的肩胛骨，随着他平稳的呼吸慢慢鼓动。

Nero还没试过和同性睡在一起，异性好像也没有。

这还真有些奇怪。身边的男人，Nero不得不说他身上有些天然的特质比别人刻意装弄的还要...

诱人？

走在路上，不管是男是女都会多看他一眼那种。

Nero默默地关上了灯。

这时身边的男人忽然发出了低沉的呻吟，缓缓地翻了个身。

现在，他面对着他。

Nero不用看也知道，此刻他的睡颜一定格外迷人，额前细碎的黑发，长睫毛，温柔的嘴唇和下巴。

V的呼吸声已经很沉了，他可不像那种睡眠很好的人。

Nero默默地深呼吸了一下，闭上了眼睛，他可不想再猜什么了。


	2. 试探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> share bed后慢慢的小勾引和小火花

#诱惑者最终落入了自己的陷阱  
#DMC5 背景 维吉尔重生前  
#本章开始开车 play麻烦看ao3 tag

 

Nero是睡相差的人，所以这一觉他觉得睡得格外辛苦。

Nero从前和Credo凑活挤过一张床，和一样睡相差的人倒无所谓了，大不了晚上再爬上床，可是，他就要格外小心了。睡得断断续续的Nero已经听习惯了他的呼吸声，舒缓又柔弱，睡觉的姿势也很太平。

Nero不想打扰他，但也不想离他远远的。

他睡觉的样子不像个和自己一般高大的男人，反而像一只安静的猫咪，有意无意地追寻着温暖，和他白天拦着自己的样子差得太远了。

Nero觉得这样的想法还挺奇特的，但V，确实是个看不透的、不一般的家伙。

Nero大概在天蒙蒙亮的时候才睡着。

不过如果知道接下来会发生什么的话，他索性就不睡了。

 

他是被颈窝里暖哄哄的感觉弄醒的。

不知怎么的，V靠在了他的颈窝边，鼻尖贴着他的肩头。大概谁看到这样一张美丽的睡颜都会感到惭愧吧。

Nero发现了一件更惭愧的事情。

清晨的旗帜树了起来。

而安安静静一晚上的小猫却有了动作，靠近的动作有些大了。

Nero想坐起来离开这里，然而…

V勾住了他的腿。

Nero正不知道要如何是好的时候，却低头看见沉睡的猫咪忽然睁开了眼睛。

他的眼睛完全不像一个刚睡醒的人，目光一下刺穿了他的眼底。羞耻感和血液一同涌了上来，而这也是个不小的刺激。

“别往下面看！” Nero在心中祈祷着，而诗人就像会读心一样，垂下眼睛看向了那个尴尬的方向。

“你看上去有些事情要处理。” 他说这话的时候还靠在他的肩头，直直地看着他，装作无辜懵懂的样子。

既然知道的话，那就让我……

可他没有想到，诗人布着刺青的纤细胳膊竟然朝那里伸了过去……难道他要……

Nero第一反应是想跑开，可下一秒他开始想象这双手真地覆盖到自己身上的感觉，这预演的快感将他牢牢地扣在了床上，不能动弹。

“开个玩笑。”

V的手悬停在在鼓起的裆部上方。

他不怀好意地笑了一下，甩开了手臂，翻过了身，还了Nero自由。

他恶作剧的模样和被戏耍的羞耻感让Nero欲火更旺。

此刻坐起身来再走进浴室解决问题也够丢人的了，但这是Nero唯一的选择了。

有那么一瞬间他可真想让V为他的玩笑付出代价，为他安稳睡了一晚上没有被踢下床表达谢意！

 

水流冲刷着他的脊背，舒缓着肌肉，他抚慰着昂起的欲望。也许每一次自慰都会想到他无辜又恶劣的眼神了…… Nero觉得自己真需要好长一段时间才能恢复过来。可越是逃避，他的睫毛和他的嘴唇的样子越在他脑海里越加清晰起来。甚而至于错误地和他膨胀的欲望糅合在一起。

他咬着嘴唇，忍住呻吟，被他听到就完蛋了。

他把水流开到了最大，哗哗的流水声中，他才敢微微地张开嘴，从喉咙深处发出一些干涩的声音。

越是逼近高潮的时候，他越忍不住想到他的样子… 蜷缩在一起修长瘦弱的四肢，苍白的皮肤，长睫毛，微微肿胀的嘴唇和独特的唇角，遍布着纹身的瘦弱躯干，还有…他隐约看见过的藏在衣衫下粉红的亮点……

该死，他快速地撸动着奔向这耻辱的高潮……

“咚咚…” 

忽然响起的敲门声让他直接射了出来。

Nero不得不弯下了腰，才拼命咽下了呻吟。

“怎么了？” 他几乎认不出自己的声音。

“你的浴袍。”

门被拉开了一条小缝，旅馆的浴袍被扔了进来。V很快关上了门。

Nero的喘息尚未平稳下来，痉挛的小腹还在突突地跳动，玻璃门上的白色浑浊慢慢地滑下。

升腾起的热气让他觉得这里一定有什么不好的味道，然而这并不存在，和他冲了又冲的玻璃门上的污渍一样。

真正难以抹消的污渍，恐怕是在他的心里。

V怎么偏偏挑了个好时候，来送这该死的浴袍。

 

“以后，别这么干了。”

Nero擦着半干的头发，向又打开了诗集的诗人说道。可他这样子，并没有什么底气。

V并没有理睬他。

这个孩子比他想象的更要老实。V甚至觉得看着这湿漉漉的男孩，自己的计划有些过分了。

“V，你昨晚说梦话了。”

V皱了皱眉头，警觉了起来，他并不知道自己会说梦话。

糟糕的是他还是有秘密的人，特别要瞒着Nero的秘密。

“我说什么了？” 他有些紧张地问了，合上了诗集。

Nero抬头看见他这副有点着急的模样，忽然觉得也是个好机会。

“你说…让我想想……你好像说了……” Nero作出了一副回忆的样子。

V觉得那个名字就要从他的嘴里念出来了，心跳都起了速。

“别着急，让我想想…我也没太听清，你好像说……”

“我说了什么？”

“你说，你想吃巧克力派了。” Nero忍不住笑了起来。

V朝天翻了个白眼，长长出了一口气。

“你有什么秘密不能说吗？” Nero站了起来，认真地看着他。

刚沐浴完的热气和沐浴露的香味一下冲了过来，V本能地往后躲了一点。

他刚才不应该心疼这个孩子的。

“那你呢？你也有不能说的秘密吧。”V深邃的眸子往浴室的方向瞟了一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我就是爱开车！别叫我停下来！

#私设Kyrie和Nero只是兄妹  
#DMC5 背景 维吉尔重生前  
#maturbation together   
#我果然还是喜欢开车！

 

Nero这孩子……

也许是因为前身的记忆，V总会觉得他是个孩子。可Nero没有他、没有他的爸爸也好好地长大了到现在，成为一个优秀强大的恶魔猎人。

他有些小看Nero了，这孩子会做出一点让他始料未及的事情。

就比如…

在回家的路上，当听到了远处恶魔的咆哮的时候，他居然一把抓住了自己的手。

自己那冰凉的温度和纤细的骨骼被男孩有些粗糙的温热掌心包裹着，他的手心还有微微的细汗，暖烘烘的，骨节挤着自己。V觉得好像被冒犯了一样，他主动去碰他可以，但反过来被触碰，他觉得有些不爽。

可职业的猎人没有在意这点小事情，他的目光专注敏锐地观察着周围的环境。

“We got some company.” 他的话里带着迎战的兴奋。

V甩开了他的手，挥起权杖，作好了战斗的准备。

 

Nero毕竟流着魔人的血液，战斗起来的凶狠不输恶魔。但V明显能感觉到，他在有意无意地护着自己，总喜欢挡在自己的面前。

以前Nero也是个好战友，但不至于如此……

战斗以外的事情也会变得有趣起来的。

“你没事吧，V。” 恶魔已经躺在他的脚边奄奄一息。

V摇了摇头。“把那个带上，Nico会需要的。”他抬了一下下巴，指向了地上的恶魔的角。

“你确定？” Nero皱了皱眉头，觉得这可能有些恶心。虽然嘴上这么说，他还是乖乖捡好了，只拿手指尖提着。

“你好像对我格外关照。”

“有吗？”

V很认真地点了点头，又不动声色地扬起了嘴角。

“你觉得呢？” 他也不想让他得逞。

大概是因为，从昨晚开始他就觉得这是一只可爱柔弱但会做坏事的小猫咪吧。虽然V耍了他，还做了点“在危险的边缘试探”的事情，但Nero没有生气，反倒更想好好了解他了。

 

当他们一起出现在Nico的房车前时，不夸张Nico从一片烟雾中走出来。

“huh，还知道回来？”她慢慢吐出一口烟圈。

“这个给你。”Nero掏出了恶魔的角扔给了Nico，Nico兴奋得嗅了一口，“V提醒我你需要这个，看看你能不能再做些什么玩意儿。”Nero扭头看了一眼V，他站在一旁并不关心这场对话。

“还没有忘记你是恶魔猎人嘛。”Nico抬起头露出了意味深长的笑容，又看了眼他身旁的诗人。恶魔猎人熟悉恶魔的味道，女人则会对另一种味道格外敏感。

Nero觉得怎么有点奇怪，总觉得Nico看看他看看V的眼神好像在他们之间打了个结。

“不回来也好，别弄脏了我的车。” Nico没想到自己随口挑起的黄色笑话其实正中靶心。自古最多情风流的就是那些会念诗的人，眼下他们就有了一位，还长得该死地性感。如果Nero真的对他感兴趣的话，这也没有什么问题。

“顺便，Kyrie的信。” Nico把这一封信直接拍在了Nero的胸口，但愿Nero没有被这小诗人迷得七荤八素，没有忘记他家中的亲人。（此处私设Nero和Kyrie只是兄妹情）

“Kyrie…” 

 

车行驶在破败的城市中，Qliphoth的枝干还在生长着，这意味着越来越多的人类成为了他的养料。即使Nico放起了热闹的音乐，但这一路很难让人有什么兴致。

Kyrie的来信总结来说，就是她过得很好，希望Nero也平安。Nero能想到Kyrie温柔的声音是如何娓娓道来这些平凡的问候和安慰的……Kyrie的存在是Nero心中一个温暖的角落，只要Kyrie还在，那么一切都还不算太糟糕。然而，这Qliphoth的树根并不会管这些。Kyrie过得并不安全。

下落不明的Dante，惨败在他手上的Urizen，生存随时受到威胁的Kyrie，Nero看了看自己的机械手臂，并不知道他如何才能像V说的那样，变得更强。他不是个会轻易沮丧的人，感到自己力量微薄的时刻虽然不多，但最近他常常为此而苦恼。

天色在起了又散的披萨味中渐渐暗淡，Nico猝不及防地一脚刹车宣布今天的奔波停止，接着车内就陷入了一片Griffon都不敢打破的寂静。

“不出去走走吗？” V站起了身来，伸了个懒腰，不紧不慢地打开了车门。

Nero坐着并没有动，头靠着玻璃发呆。V也没有催他。

一声关门的声响后，Nico仿佛炸了起来一样，转过身来推了一把Nero。

“怎么回事？他叫你，你不跟上？”

Nero只是心情不好懒得动弹，却没想到Nico的动静这么大。

“我为什么非得去？”

“就凭你和他一起一夜没回来。”Nico眯起了眼睛。

Nero皱起了眉头，可还没来得及反驳，就被Nico一把从座位上拉了起来。

“快去快去。”她顺势推了一把他的腰，让Nero几乎一下没站稳。

“这就对了。”

Nero摸着头不情愿地走开了。

“你会感谢我的。”Nico不忘再补上一句。

 

V知道Nero在想些什么。夜晚的风有些刺人，V抱紧了胳膊。

Nero没有跟上来。

说实话，V有些羡慕他还会属于自己的过去和家人。有时候痛苦也是一种活着的证明。

V就什么也没有。

他知道他们需要寻求一切可能的帮助，打败Urizen，但是……但这也是他唯一在意的事情了。他没有别的人可以担心，有那么些许的牵绊来自他前身的回忆，但对于他来说，一切都离牵绊太远了。

V听到了身后窸窸窣窣的声响。

他惊喜了一下。是Nero！

V忽然觉得自己的自怜也没什么道理。Nero不就让他高兴了一下吗？

他双手插在口袋里，低着头走了过来。V扭头藏住了自己一点点笑意。

“你是不是有点冷？” Nero看见了V抱着的胳膊。

还没有等他拒绝，Nero已经把外套脱了下来，扔给了他。

V接着这还带着体温的衣服，一时不知如何是好。

“鞋子我就不能借给你了。” Nero看了一眼他那双凉鞋，他的脚一定也在野外冻得慌。

“谢谢。” V慢慢地披上了他的衣服，一部分来自他的体温和气味轻轻地包裹了他有些起鸡皮疙瘩的身体，宽大的尺寸当他第一次这么直观地感受到了他和他的差距。

“这么冷你还要出来吗？”Nero慢慢走近了V的身边。

“我想你比我更需要一点新鲜空气，即使心情不错，车里的味道也够倒人胃口。”

诗人难得地开了一个不让Nero脸红的玩笑，Nero紧绷的脸终于松了下来。

“也只有Nico习惯得了。”

他们闲扯着，绕着离车不远的草坪慢慢地散步，看着天上的乌云慢慢遮住月亮，又慢慢远去，四周宁静，只有不知名的虫子的叫声。

Nero不知道从何开始，给V讲起了他小时候的故事。他在Fortuna岛长大的故事，Kyrie，Credo，教团，还有后来的Dante和教皇……

诗人像是给他设计了什么魔法，觉得回忆往事是老头子才会做的事情的Nero，絮絮叨叨地打开了话匣子，停不住地说出了自己的一切…V没有插嘴，他只是在一旁静静地听着，轻轻摆弄着手杖。

Nero也没有仔细想过他经历的这一切。但这样毫无保留的交谈，倒是让他的心情好了不少。

果然，人是需要倾诉和陪伴的。

“你觉得一切都是命运的安排吗？” Nero问他。

“人类常常把无法挽回的选择叫作命运。”

“这又是谁的诗句？”

“我的。” V笑了一下，Nero看见诗人微微昂起了下巴，月光刚好顺着他优雅的脖颈线条滑进他的衣服里。穿着自己的衣服的诗人显得那么瘦小，可又昂着那颗小巧的脑袋。

“我累了。” V没有铺垫就靠着房车的车尾坐了下来。

“这么快就累了？”Nero也跟着他坐下，选了一个和他算是非常靠近的距离。

“我是不是有些唠叨，和你讲了那么多过去的事情？”

“没有，我很乐意听你讲你的故事。”

“你觉得我的故事怎么样？”

“老实说不够诗意，但...” V转头看向了Nero。

刚才还在开玩笑的他，此刻V的眼神真诚，仿佛许愿池水。V的眼睛里仿佛常年有一层薄薄的雾，静默地隔绝着他和别人的距离和他真实的喜怒哀乐。而此刻，Nero仿佛透过他的眼睛，能一直看到他的心底。

“但这都是你珍贵的回忆。”

“你有珍爱的家人，美好的回忆，Nero，这都是你的恩赐，是你生活的痕迹。” V的语气有些伤感。

“你没有吗？”

V没有说话。

“不管是好是坏，你活到现在，总有什么故事吧？遇到过许多人吧。” 

“我确实是有不少故事，但值得回忆起的并不多。” V随意地应付了他，默默地拔起了一根草，放在手里把玩着。

Nero能察觉到，V并不喜欢这个话题。他有些同情他，想必他一定经历了许多糟糕的事情，才会这样。

“我们接下来还有很多有意思的事情要做，别想着过去的糟心事了。” Nero拍了拍V蜷起的膝盖，朝他笑了一下，“不会没有值得回忆的经历的，相信我。”

诗人看着他，有些勉强但确实笑了。

V说不出，“我也相信，我们会有精彩的未来” 这样的话，但他确实相信Nero。他对这个孩子耍过把戏，但这孩子总是坦诚而可爱，身上有股天然的让人能安心依靠的力量。

V慢慢地靠上了他的肩膀。

Nero好像僵了一下，毕竟正常的男性朋友之间不常出现这样的举动，但V的脑袋轻轻地搁在他的肩头，只有一点点重量，黑森柔顺的头发散发出淡淡的草药的香味。他还能看见一点点他长睫毛的影子。

“你恋爱过吗？” 

为什么话题跳得那么快。

Nero回想着，他童年暗恋过Kyrie和其他漂亮的教团小姐姐，但渐渐长大后，更烦人的事情接二连三地找上他，他倒是没有正经地恋爱过。

“没有。” 他干脆地说出这个尴尬的答案。

V轻笑了一下。

“很好笑吗？” 

“不是。” V的声音带着些笑意，格外悦耳。他慢慢地再靠上了一点，现在他的的鼻尖贴着他耳下敏感的肌肤，呼出的气息让Nero觉得比痒更难受。

“V...别这样好吗...”

“我还欠你的。” 他贴着他的耳垂，轻轻地说。

Nero觉得温热柔软的东西正在撩拨他的耳垂，仿佛自己的脊髓被谁狠狠地握住了一下，酥软的快感不可抑制地喷薄而出。

“别这样了，V。” 他推搡他的肩膀， 却并不用得上几分力气。

“我为我的恶作剧道歉。” 他整个将他的耳垂含进了温热的口腔，细致地给予压力，一双手也慢慢地爬上了他的小腹。

“我不怪你.....” Nero的嗓音里明显带上了情欲的沙哑，他已经没有什么拒绝的力气了。

“我羡慕你。” 他热情的嘴唇现在又在他的下颌和颈侧轻啄，“你有家人，有回忆......” 他细长的手指慢慢地在他的皮扣上摸索。

“V... 没有关系...” 流淌着魔人血液的男孩此刻在他的唇下轻如鸿毛，正在用所剩无几的理智组织起他的语句。

他本能地去追寻那双在危险地带徘徊的手，却没有丝毫反抗的能力，只是轻轻触碰着他，和这个黑发的恶魔一起，慢慢地解开了扣子。

Nero终于知道了这双纤细文雅的手去触摸最肮脏的地方是什么样的感觉，他温柔地抚摸着，仿佛在安抚小动物一样。

“今天早上，你想不想就这样？” 他慢慢地用力，感受着手下的欲望慢慢膨胀。

Nero发出了一声呻吟，V用嘴堵住了他，轻轻咬了一下他的下唇。

“别出声，别忘了我们在哪里。”

他们就在房车后面，背靠着车尾，头顶是月亮，面前是无垠的荒野。

Nero已经不在乎了，Nico已经在他们两个发生什么之前就想好了他们的淫秽画面。

V拉下了他最后一层遮罩，此刻他耸立的欲望就赤裸裸地暴露在他的面前了。他没有急于去安慰他，反而去玩弄了他银色的草丛。

“是银色的，和你的头发一样。” 

V的话让被情欲吞没的Nero回过一点神来，他这才看见此刻不堪的画面，他修长的仿佛可以拉提琴的手指匍匐在他的身下，而目光温柔的他正在欣赏着自己下身的样子。

“怎么了...” 他不知道该在此刻应该说些什么。

“抱歉。” 他笑了一下， 为自己打乱了节奏而道歉。接着他就俯身吞下了他。

Nero其实不知道做爱是什么样的感觉，突如其来的温热和压力让他浑身颤抖起来，拼命咬着嘴唇漏出几丝的呜咽。

感受到了他的激烈反应，身下的黑发男人放慢了他的节奏，他慢慢地安抚着他有些痉挛的欲望，尽量温和地吞没、吐出，慢慢带他领略快感。

“V...你想的就是这样吗？” 

Nero伸手抚摸着他的头发，脸庞，似乎不舍得他做这样的事情。他含着他，抬起眼睛，锐利地看了他一眼，仿佛在告诉他，他多虑了。

这样的快感是Nero未曾经历过的，一层层的痉挛和收缩让他不住地颤抖，仿佛有什么令人恐惧的能量正在他的小腹里酝酿。还有诗人美丽的脸庞...让他忍不住地想追求更多，主动地顶送自己，往他的口腔深处送去。

他用“美丽”这样一个词语来形容正在为他口交的黑发青年真是罪过，可此刻的V，真有一种他完全无法抵御、全然沉迷的魔力。

他的顶送让他有时微微地呛到，他张开的嘴角下也有涎液滚下，水声和一些轻微的哽咽声在寂静的夜里格外明显。他多想让自己从他的温暖里出来，可他早已不能停下了。

“V...” 他只能轻轻地叫他的名字。

他的回答是对着他敏感的头部的一次微妙的吮吸，这让他痛快地几乎射了出来。

“你自己来吧。” 他忽然抬起了头，没合上的嘴唇还沾着亮晶晶的液体，Nero不争气地微微顶起胯部追逐这份快感。

V轻笑了一下，在他的身边坐下，解开了自己的裤子。

Nero抚摸着自己湿润的柱身，回味着之前的美妙的滋味，继续安抚自己。他特地去看了诗人的下身，苍白的小腹下是黑色的毛丛，他的下身倒是没有什么纹身。

随着他的撸动，他闭上了眼睛，微微张开嘴唇，仿佛需要什么一样。Nero忍不住去亲吻他，诗人此刻没有一点矜持，热烈地回应他，将他的身体也一同靠近，直到他们的下身能相互触碰。

Nero格外主动地去触碰他，此刻他成了占上风的那个，诗人会因为他的触碰而轻轻退缩，但又不住迎接下一次敏感的相互碰撞。他的快感也丝毫不饶过他，他像只受伤的小鹿伏在他的肩窝喘息，皱起的眉头和颤动的眼角都让Nero忍不住地去占领他更多的快乐。

他将两人的下身抵在一块儿，一同给予抚慰。这样敏感的接触让诗人快要招架不住了，Nero挽留他，催促他，看着他咬着自己的锁骨，成为高潮的俘虏，他咬着自己的锁骨，在自己银色的毛发间留下白色的液体。

接着他如同挽留一般地濡湿着他那片肌肤，发出温柔的呻吟，Nero现在才允许让自己高潮。他没有选择在他的身上留下痕迹，他躺好了，加快了速度，V也用高潮后还颤抖的手抚摸着他的囊袋。

这真是最美妙的高潮了，如果用诗人的话说，这就是诗意。

Nero感到了温热的液体落在了自己的小腹上，还有星星点点落在了他徘徊在他身下的手上。

“Nero...” V的声音像他身上的一层黏汗，他继续抚摸着nero已经高潮的身体，给予他温存和快感。

Nico可能已经睡了，Nero觉得自己还要再冷静一下才能回去，而身边的V已经闭上了眼睛，仿佛在性爱中耗尽了力气。

 

Nero说过，还会又更有趣的事情发生。也许今晚就是，他们都不会忘记。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次做爱的痛苦，仿佛某种受戒，取代了其余的苦难。
> 
> 他本觉得自己是一个孤魂般没有留恋的人，现在却需要这样一场受戒，来堕入人世的轮回。

一个年少得发丝里都洋溢着荷尔蒙的恶魔猎人，和一个说一句话声调里都要转三个弯的诗人之间，如果一旦发生了点什么，那一定是隐瞒不住的。

恋爱的酸臭味成功取代了车里其他乱七八糟的味道。Nico觉得“我不应该在车里而应该在车底”这句话可以贴在牌照上。

Nico也真可怜那些无辜恶魔，被胖揍一顿还要被塞一嘴狗粮，真的死而无憾？？？

哎，她可真希望他们快点找到但丁，让他老人家也一起消化一下这让人吃不消的气氛。

Nero现在就是个被搞得晕头转向的傻小子，Nico其实有些怀疑，V的用意。在见到他的时候，Nico觉得他就是个高岭之花，可没想到……但毕竟是和Nero、Dante一同对抗过Urizen的人，Nico倒也能理解这种患难之交的友情升华。

只是……女人的直觉告诉他，这背后没有什么阴谋诡计，但一定有什么秘密。

是啊，是没有什么阴谋诡计，只有一个堕入自己织好的网的诱惑者罢了。

 

“我的另一半啊，你近来过得可好？” Urizen依旧坐在那里，难听的声音里带调笑。

V一直都可以与他在梦中联系。

“多谢你的关心。” V没有转过身理会他。

“我猜你才寻找到了你所谓有趣的事情。”

诗人缓缓地转过身来，“你和这些并没有关系。”

“我当然要关心我的另一半，我可怜他曾经就活得像个影子，现在，他终于像了点样子。”

V不能容忍这个怪物对他的羞辱，“可惜你像样的模样也不能持续太久，你终要死在别人手里的。”

“well，well，不要动怒，我的另一半，我是在为你高兴。” 他丑恶的脸上露出了一个难看的笑容，“可你想过吗？他有一天会知道你是谁，那时候，你还是个影子。”

“你不会告诉他，不代表他不会知道。”

 

V从噩梦中惊醒了。

身边的男孩还睡得正熟，在月色里轻轻地发出微弱的鼾声。而他的心脏因为梦魇而跳得难受。

可恶的Urizen…V对他的咒骂也如此无力。不愧是从一个人身上剥离的另一半，对他的攻击直中软肋。

V死也不会告诉Nero他是谁的。

可这不就是，欺骗吗？

Nero是个什么都愿意和他说的孩子。从他觉得Griffon该洗澡了到他小时候暗恋Kyrie，Nero都会说。回忆是人的一部分，然而，V没有办法把这部分分享给他。

他死也不能说。

V忽然觉得自己有些好笑，他本是什么也不留恋的孤魂般的人，现在却成了这样。

 

V叹了口气，搂过了Nero的脖子，埋在他的颈窝里。Nero有些被他弄醒了，轻轻地抚摸了一下他的头发。

“我是谁，Nero？”

V并没有期待着这个问题的答案，Nero正睡得半梦不醒。即使是清醒的他，V也不期待一个像样的答案。

“你是V。” 

“那V是谁？”

V轻轻刮了一下他的鼻梁，Nero发出了一声哼哼般的声音作为答案。他好玩的呼吸让V心头的难受好了些，V重新靠在了他的身上，准备重新入眠。

“我喜欢V。” 睡梦中的男孩忽然这么说了。

Nero从没有当他的面说过这个词语。

“喜欢”，V忍不住亲了一下他的嘴唇。

“那V就是Nero喜欢的人，是不是？”

V为自己幼稚的话语都感到好笑，睡梦中的Nero露出了一个孩子般的笑容。

这么想来也没有错，没有谁是孤立的一个人，你在和别人的接触中逐渐找到你自己。

也许就是这样吧。

V用他的额头轻轻蹭着Nero下巴上新鲜的胡渣。这本是一场他试图对抗这个世界的恶作剧，而这个被他捉弄的人倒反过来驯服了他。

就这样吧。

除了顺从我的心意我的身体，全心全意地爱你，我现在还能做什么呢？

V坐到了他的大腿上，面对面，拍了拍他的脸，“醒醒，Nero！”

Nero可不知道自己刚刚完成了一项不可能的任务，他只感受到了大腿上的重量。

接下来的事情就更像一场春梦了。

“操我。” 他贴在他的耳边说。

Nero正在理解这个粗俗的字眼从他的口中说出是否有什么其他的特殊含义。

“操—” 他抚摸着他身下的熟悉的地方。

“我。” 他再抬眼看着他，眼神直白得不能再直白。

Nero一下捧起了膝上人的脸，狠狠地亲吻，热情得让V几乎喘不过气来。

他用了不小的力气才从一堆口水中给自己找了点空气。Nero依旧捧着他的脸，V觉得这下是彻底算了。

Nero顺势就把他放倒在沙发上，粗笨地脱下了他的裤子。就像V给他做过的那样。

但他还是挺聪明的。他会意地亲吻着他的小腹，在那瘦削的线条间逡巡，等到他不住地扭起胯部，才把温柔的吮吸给了他。

他的吮吸没有很多的技巧，看上去还有些辛苦。V轻轻揉着他有些刺手的短发，他好像只记住了他给他最刺激的一次。他照样狠狠地嘬了一口他的前端。

V毫无防备地叫出了声。

睡在前面的Nico大声咳嗽了一下。

“别玩了。”

V坐起了身来。

“帮我，用你的手指。”

直接的进入其实还是第一次。

Nero慢慢接近了他股间的小穴，他有些紧张，V也是。温热柔软的地方有些微微地紧缩。

“不知道是怎么做吗？”

V握住了他的手，舔湿了他的手指，“这样。” V装作老道的样子，其实他紧张得腿都在发抖。他也没试过，可如果没一个人装成试过的样子，怕是天亮也搞不定这事儿。

“没有操过姑娘吗？一样的。”V 提起了腰，让他的手指能方便地进入。

他湿润的指尖按摩着入口处紧张的肌肉，想象着他温暖身体的感觉，可却没有进去的勇气。

可这样的胆怯对于他身上的人来说反而像是蓄意的玩弄。

Nero看了一眼他皱紧的眉头和苍白脸颊上泛起的微红，把他拉到了唇边，亲吻着他，让他瘦弱的骨节都要散落在他的身上，再慢慢地，跨出了第一步。

他剧烈而诚实的收缩证明他也是第一次。

假作强势的他终于也无助起来，又一次主动渴盼他的爱抚来慢慢适应。Nero吻着他纤细得仿佛可以轻易折断的脖子，揉搓他瘦窄的臀部和昂起的欲望。手指被渗出的液体濡湿，他自作主张地用这来润滑他的后穴。

做爱是凭爱意的，能忍受跨越片刻的痛楚是因为你对我的爱意，而出于我的爱，我会给你足以忘记苦楚的欢愉。

Nero有足够的耐心和爱意，但势必有人要付出代价。而这代价就是爱。

V咬着他，上面和下面都是如此，他有尖尖的虎牙，咬着他，下面慢慢吞没他，仿佛要让这痛楚一同分担给他。他看到了他眼角一些晶莹的液体，而他只环绕着他的肩膀，发出淫荡的喘息。

Nero知道这不会太惬意，可V执意不需要他的怜悯，自己开始慢慢地上下耸动，仿佛这一场痛苦是他对他的施舍。

他甚至觉得，这一场突袭般的性爱像是他在努力抓住什么......仿佛他在抓着自己一路狂奔。

乱七八糟的环境，并不舒适的姿势，他们在一片凌乱里破了最后的界限，迎来了共同的高潮。白色的液体顺着Nero的小腹缓缓流下，而他们的交合处已经泥泞不堪。夜色里Nero看不清， 但他相信一定有诗人的几丝血液，这更让这场性爱有了献祭的意味。

“V...” 他抚摸着他黑色的头发，发根里已经有了一层薄薄的汗。

Nero第一次在他的脸上看到这样的表情。精疲力尽的诗人，似乎露出了类似幸福的表情。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人类的感情会掉进时间的陷阱。
> 
> 那个男孩拉起你的手 急匆匆地奔向未来
> 
> 可每走一步，你离死亡越近。
> 
> 难道你真的，不担心你的死亡吗？

“还在努力地寻找那个人吗？”

V照常没有理会他。

“也许你也感知到了，你身体衰弱的速度，比你的魔力还快。”

V的心头一震。

“维吉尔留给你的力量终会耗尽的。”

“而我，还可以源源不断地攫取力量。”

“可你还是，会死在我的手里。”

“一直想着我死，你难道真的从不担心，你的死亡嘛？”

V看着这个丑陋的怪物，忽而觉得他可能真的在作为另一半，关心自己。

 

时间一直是件珍贵的宝物。

V清早起来时，第一次发现，自己正在慢慢消失。在阳光下，他挫了挫指尖，细小的碎屑仿佛尘埃一样，飘散开来。

他转头看向了还在沉睡中的男孩，阳光照在了他的脸上，他揉了揉眼睛，微微地睁开，寻找他的影子。

Nero习惯性把他拉回身边，温存一会儿，再起床，而这一次，当他的手触碰到他身体的时候，V下意识地躲闪了一下。

“怎么了，V？” 他勉强睁开眼睛，半坐起来。

“没事。”V躺了下来。

你更是珍贵的宝物。V能感觉到他清晨脸上新鲜的胡渣，和身上的味道，和暖和的怀抱。清晨是由阳光、希望和他组成的，V也许可以做阳光里漂浮着的尘埃。

时间，一直是一件珍贵的宝物。

 

也Dante再次见到那两个人的时候，觉得自己可能不止睡了一个月。

那个叫V的男人站在Nero的身后，仿佛看上去比一个月前消瘦了不少，可眼神看上去，怎么说，有恃无恐了不少，而这一份有恃无恐的根基，长在他身前人的肩膀上。

他琢磨出来了，Nero就近找了个男朋友，可那个人……

Dante不知道该怎么形容。

仿佛他身上背负了几世的命运。

“时间不多了，我们需要快点找到Urizen。”

他的声音干涩而焦虑。

 

Dante不愿意看到他们两人相处的样子，可也总不合时宜地撞到过，幸好还没有什么不能说出来的场景。

无非是午后，诗人枕着Nero的大腿，读着他的诗集，Nero慢慢地抚摸他的头发。

诗人躺着还会翘起一只脚。

这样的场景可真温馨。

Dante觉得Nero这小子会比他早退休，看他在这温软里柔顺享受的样子。

Nero抚摸着他柔顺的头发，故意把他额前的头发统统撩开，看到了他完整的额头、眉毛。

这样的V看上去有些奇怪，V瞟了Nero一眼，对他无聊的行为感到无奈。

他接着把他漂亮的黑发拢起来，仿佛想要给他扎个辫子一样。

“啪！”V合上了书，一下打在了他的胸口。

“住手。”

Nero松开了手，笨拙地把他的头发恢复成原来的样子。现在的V看起来顺眼了许多，有着那股子，娇媚吗？Nero的词汇很是贫乏，但看着他因为生气微微鼓起的嘴，和粉红的唇瓣，他只能想到这个词语。

V是个可爱的恋人，Nero对他猫咪个性的判断一点也没有错。他不肯吃东西，但如果你哄哄他，他倒也吃得开心，就比如各种各样的甜食，冰淇凌，巧克力，Nico现在已经习惯给他也带上一份，反正他也不会吃胖。他又很希望保护你，shadow，nightmare和Griffon都会保护着Nero，即使他们可能并不乐意。他还是一样地喜欢看书读诗，常常和Nero说他并不太能听得懂的话，但Nero也会静静地听下去，而他的眼里总能闪烁感动的光芒。

他的爱意尖锐，做爱时不会吝惜你的力气，会在你的身上留下各种各样的痕迹。

但他又有颗敏感温柔的心。失去了家人的孩子，会拉他的衣角，而不是他们中任何一个人的，这就是最好的证明。

Nero胡思乱想了好多，可一切都抵不上现在躺在他膝盖上的男人。他那么迷人，可爱，Nero甚至嫉妒起可以亲吻他整张脸颊的阳光。

“等一切结束了，你和我回去吗？”

V似乎思考了一下，依旧闭着眼睛，“一切结束了？”

“等解决了Urizen和Qilphoth，你想去哪里？”

“我还没有想过。”

“Kyrie会想见你的，你可以尝尝她的手艺。”

V点了点头。

Nero没有再问下去，他不敢擅自就把他们的未来连在一起。这太自私了。

V睁开了眼睛，“你想和我在一起吗？”

“我怎么能离得开你呢？”

“你不会爱上别人吗，会厌倦，会有新的朋友，新的生活？”V笑了，这样的笑容疏离极了。

Nero皱起了眉头，觉得自己被推开了。也许V和他对于这段关系的预期并不相等，但这并不妨碍他表明自己的态度。

“未来的事情我并不知道，但是，至少现在，我是这么想的。”

V的脸上凝滞着复杂的情绪。

Nero觉得也许再多问一点，可能多日的缱绻都会付诸东流，他的心脏跳得极快，可他无法压抑他的决心和承诺。

“我想我们能够在一起……”他停顿了一下，“至少我是这么想的。” 最后的声音低了下去。

V摸了摸他的脸。

“我也这么想。”

他坐起身来，亲吻了他。男孩的呼吸似乎都有些激动，热情地卷席他。

人类的感情会掉进时间的陷阱。

V知道Nero爱他，他也爱他。Nero许诺了他一个未来，可他，只能保持现在。

 

“你难道真的不担心你的死亡吗？”

Urizen的声音在他的脑海中响起。

 

“和你谈个条件吧，我的另一半。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶魔毁不不了一个人  
> 一个人才能彻底毁了一个人  
> 爱是Urizen布下的圈套

爱是最好的枷锁。

爱使你无所不能，爱让你寸步难行。

爱是最好的威胁。

 

当Nero轻轻抚摸着他的脸庞，讶异于他落下的碎屑时，V轻轻地推开他的手，说，

“我在蜕皮。”

他扬起的嘴角也掉下了碎屑。碎屑掉在了Nero的指尖。

“打败Urizen以后，我就好了。” 

他现在几乎不吃东西了，也走不动路。

可他们依旧做爱，正在消失的他，仿佛要用高潮来给自己的生命倒计时。

他在他的身下喘息着，“别担心，至少我现在还不会散架。” 

Nero苦笑了一下，亲吻了他。他龟裂的嘴唇里渗出血丝的味道，可舌尖甚至更柔软温热。

“Nero…” 他看着他的眼睛，眼角仿佛有晶莹的东西，和他们第一次做爱一样。

这是一场莫名其妙的关系。突如其来的诱惑，猝不及防的情深，仿佛累在歪斜地基上的高塔。此刻，又是料想不到的离别。

Nero什么都没有问过他。他知道这不公平，但他还是没有开过口。

他只是爱上了那个躺在台阶上读诗晒太阳的少年而已，而少年也爱他。

他轻轻帮他擦去了眼角的泪水。

V现在有些像一个得不到什么而大哭一场后回过神来的孩子，有些委屈，又有些惭愧，看着他。

“不要问我为什么，好吗？”

Nero点了点头。

 

“你真的舍得离开这一切吗？” Urizen愈加频繁地进入他的脑海。

V此刻并没有反驳的力气。

“你想杀死我，而你我只能同归于尽。你不在意我的死，甚至不在意你的死，但你在意…”

 

“what happened to V？” 

他看见Nero焦急地问Dante，而Dante只是告诉他，Vergil回来了。

“那V去哪里了？” Nero眼神茫然地扭头看着那一片狼籍的战场，黑发的诗人刚刚还在那里。

 

“他会知道，你只是他父亲的一部分，随着我的消失，一起消失。”

V的心脏剧烈地抽搐着。

 

他又看到，Nero独自一人站在飘窗前，望着远方，怀中捧着他的诗集。少年的眉头皱起，诗集烫金的封面泛起熟悉的光芒。

 

“他会思念你。”

 

Nero穿行在可怕的丛林里，伤痕累累，和不断涌现的恶魔战斗着，发出痛苦的怒号，继续向着前方冲去。

 

“他会想尽办法找到你。”

“够了！”V低沉地怒吼，可声音已经忍不住地颤抖。

“他会用他的一生，来悼念你。你夺走了他的幸福和快乐。”

 

最后的最后，他看到了那个男孩垂垂老矣，颇显老态地行走着，眼睛已有些浑浊。

他的床头依旧有着那本诗集，烫金的封面已经褪色，和他一同在岁月里老去了。

 

“Nero…”V忍不住呼唤他的名字。

 

影像中的老人迟疑地回过了头。

“V，是你吗？”

老人空洞的眼神直直地望向他的方向。

 

是啊，他最终的结局就是他生命里一个从未皱起出现过的幽灵了。

 

“你终于知道，你比我残忍得多了吧。”

“我夺不走他的意志，而你，轻而易举就可以毁了他。你还相信，人性和恶魔的区别吗？明明，人才可以真正地毁掉一个人啊。” Urizen仿佛也轻轻地叹了一口气。

“你和我说这些，就是想让我放过你吗？”V狠狠地扭头看向他，眼圈发红。

“我只是在寻找一个对我们都好的解决办法。”

“V，难道你真的忍心，毁了他吗？”

 

“V…”

V感到一阵强烈的眩晕，Nero正在拼命地摇晃自己。

“你做噩梦了。”

V不知道自己睡了多久，能量的损耗也让他的睡眠更类似于昏迷。每一次醒来，都感到更加地虚弱。

Nero给他喝了点水。

“我们就快到了。”

V点了点头。

Nero适时地把他拥抱在了怀里，仿佛知道此刻的诗人需要一个安稳的怀抱。

他的依靠轻得如同一片羽毛。

而他心上的负担似乎又重了不少。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在夏天出生，也在夏天离开。短暂的生命和这个最热烈的季节一起，热烈地与世界搏斗又相爱。

“你终于还是屈服了，V。” Urizen的声音在他的脑海里响起。

 

Dante的剑直直插入它的胸口，它丑陋的身躯化为一片虚无，只留下一个丑陋的角，躺在黏腻的血泊中。

 

“你终于，不舍得他。”

 

V只觉得自己的灵魂被硬生生地扯开了。

 

 

 

Nero觉得一切都会好起来的。

 

虽然Qilphoth的树枝还在蔓延生长着，虽然恶魔们继续在人间横行，虽然......

 

可是V还留在他的身边。

 

他的身体似乎比从前好了一些，他开始慢慢地能吃下一点东西，龟裂的皮肤也似乎慢慢地长了回去。Nero曾经有一种会永远失去他的错觉，幸好，这只是错觉。他依旧能听到他睡眠时轻柔的呼吸声和轻轻的梦呓。

 

只是，Nero不知道该如何形容，只是......

 

他的灵魂，似乎仍然在衰落下去。

 

但一切都会好起来的。

 

一切都会好起来的。

 

 

 

即使他们的工作更加繁忙了，但是，大家都体谅身体初愈的V。Nero拥有了一天假期。

 

一天的时间，他们并不能到多远的地方，而全部耗在床上也过于无聊了。Nero想带着V随便走走。

 

已经六月了，即使恶魔横行日月无色，但夏天还是到了，一年之中最热烈的季节如期而至。

 

 

Nero拉着V的手，没错，就是拉着他的手。这样也许有些奇怪，两个高大的男人，拉着手，但他还是想这么做。

 

他要拉着他的手。

 

他们走得很慢很慢，太阳还没有到太毒的时候，和煦的风吹过来，带着花草的清新气味和暖融融的温度。绿色的草坪和斑斓的花朵在阳光下闪着光，它们正到了它们短暂生命中最美丽的时候，毫不畏惧地和这热情的季节一同释放着所有的能量。

 

Nero从来不会注意这些，过去的季节更替无非是添减衣物，而现在，拉着小诗人的手，他忽然觉得他也可以用美妙的语言赞美夏日和生命。

 

小诗人的手冰凉。但如果他有一双常年温热微微出汗的手，才比较不像他吧。在这样的天气里，拉着他有些凉的手，夏天给人的最后一丝烦躁也溜走了。

 

Nero扭头把小诗人扯近了，亲了一口他的额头。小诗人推开了他，却暗自笑了。

 

“你出生在冬天吗，V？”

 

“我觉得你像冬天出生的人，你的手总是冰凉，皮肤也白，你像冬天。” Nero说着这自己也觉得古怪的话。

 

“我为什么不能在夏天出生呢？” 他眯起了眼睛。

 

“我就出生在五月。” V露出了一个有些得意的笑容。他没有骗他，他确实是在五月来到人世的。

 

“那我是不是错过了你的生日？”

 

“理论上说是的。”

 

“那我是不是明年才能祝你生日快乐。”

 

“现在也可以。”

 

“祝你生日快乐。” Nero给了他一个草莓蛋糕一样的拥抱，抱着他转了一圈。

 

力气大总是了不起的。

 

“明年生日，你想怎么过？那个时候，事情应该已经解决了，我们一定有时间。”

 

“你的生日呢，Nero？”

 

“我...我不知道我的生日，但我和Kyrie一起过生日。” Nero脸上的表情，似乎是回想起了Fortuna岛上美好的时光。那是V不知道的美好。

 

远处滚过来一个红色的皮球，而那边正有一群玩耍的孩子。

 

Nero用脚停住了球，捡了起来。

 

“Cool arm! ” 一个孩子朝着Nero的机械右手叫着。

 

Nero将皮球扔了过去，孩子们传出一阵快乐的口哨声，Nero转头向V露出了一个得意又有点害羞的笑容。

 

“你很受孩子欢迎嘛。” V拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“如果他们没生在这个Qliphoth横行的时候，像我小时候，他们还能有更多好玩的事可以做呢。”

 

“嘿！早点回去，外面危险！” Nero朝着孩子们喊着，虽然孩子们并不理会他。

 

 

 

Nero是个孤儿，但他并不孤独。他能用自己来温暖爱的人。

 

不止是V。V只是那个他特别爱着的人。他害怕自己炽热的爱会融化他的人。

 

 

 

这也许不是件体面的事情。但他们还是在树林深处做爱了，尽管他们知道玩耍的孩子就在不远的地方。

 

V躺在草坪上，Nero正在给他褪去衣衫。树荫下透着丝丝的凉意，躺着能闻到青草、露水和阳光混合的味道，V舒服地闭上眼睛，将纤细的脖子袒露给面前的男人。

 

从树叶的缝隙里能看到一点阳光的碎屑，眼睛里留下了些许光斑，就像Nero在他颈间细碎的亲吻。眼前晃荡的树叶和光斑，仿佛某种做爱时美妙状态的隐喻。

 

V的双腿以一种非常放荡的姿势打开着，可格外修长美丽的腿又让这放荡的姿势宛如雕塑。Nero在他身下柔软的小穴里穿梭，他不着急也不过分温柔，照顾着他每一处敏感的地方。快感就像身下的草坪一样，细细地搔弄着他们，V习惯性地紧紧抓住他的后背，留下他的痕迹。

 

他们在很多地方做过，大多数地方都不够美好。

 

而现在，他们藏在这里，藏在夏天的深处，亲吻、翻滚，和这个热烈的季节一起达到高潮。

 

不知哪里来的花瓣落在了V的脸上。

 

Nero停下了身下的动作。V的嘴唇微微张开，脸上泛起微红，睫毛微微颤抖，他就像一朵在情欲中浸透了的白色花瓣，而此刻，那朵花瓣落在了他的脸颊上。

 

V也睁开了眼睛，看见了身上的男人出神的模样。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“我爱你。” 他贴着他脸颊上的花朵，深深碾进他的身体，仿佛能一下直接亲吻到他的灵魂。

 

他搂起他的腰，角度的变化让V只能紧紧地搂着Nero的脖子，发出了几声不自觉的呜咽。Nero抚摸着他柔顺的，沾着阳光温度的头发，继续着，阳光之下他们的身上都出了一层细细的汗。

 

春天是开花的时候，秋天是结果的时候，他们都有自己的事情要做，那夏天就是用来贪图享乐、燃烧时光的。V出生在夏天，他出生在这么一个贪婪又美好的季节。

 

在这个可能一切都一团糟的夏天，花草没有停止生长，人类也没有停止相爱。

 

 

 

“Nero，你什么时候喜欢我的？” V趴在他的胸口，抓着情爱过后神志恍惚的一段时间来问他。

 

“我不知道，也许是你躺在台阶上晒太阳的时候。”

 

“也有可能是你拦着我、让我省点力气的时候。”

 

“也有可能是你...” Nero笑了一下，他想着那天晚上，躲在Nico的车子后面，V给他口交的样子。V知道他在想什么。

 

“那你知道，我为什么喜欢你吗？”

 

“如果你想告诉我的话，我很想听。”

 

“因为你在梦里，说，你喜欢我，你说V是你喜欢的人。”

 

“我说过吗？”

 

“说过，就在我们第一次正式做之前。”

 

“那在这之前呢？”

 

“之前，之前...” V的声音渐渐低了下去。他不想对他撒谎，之前，他不过是想为自己影子般的人生找个乐子。

 

“Nero，对不起......” V承认，那是一个自私的玩笑，是他为了抗争自己影子般的命运。

 

“没有关系，我也并不确定，其实......我一直以为我喜欢女孩。”

 

V抓了抓他的头发，毛茸茸的，“我一直有秘密瞒着你，这只是其中一个。”

 

“如果你准备好了，可以说给我听。”

 

 

V听见他的宽慰，只觉得愧疚。抗争的代价是Nero，是踏入Urizen的圈套。他饶过了恶魔，得以维系他的生命，而恶魔势必也无法真正死亡。他从前坚定的信念因为爱而动摇了，这也是代价。

 

可谁会舍得在这花花世界，寸叶不沾地离开？谁不渴盼这人情冷暖爱恨别离的潮水湿透苦行人的脚？

 

他贴着他的胸口，听着他有力的心跳。

 

“Nero，你会原谅我吗？”

 

“别这么说，至少我们现在彼此相爱。爱情这样的事情谁说得好，在你意识到之前，可能它已经降临了，而在它离开之后，我们也还会记得。”

 

Nero并不在乎，小诗人现在爱他就可以了，他们还有大把的光阴可以去慢慢经历爱情。聚散离合都是回忆。

 

“即使有一天，你不爱我了，那也是正常不过的事情。” 但至少现在，Nero构想的未来里都有V的身影。他们会一起解决这个烂摊子，然后，Nero想带他去Fortuna岛上，去看他长大的地方，然后......然后他还没想好，不过他们在一起，准能有想去的地方。

 

 

_“听到了吗？这是他为你构想的未来。” Urizen的声音在V的脑海里再一次响起。_

 

_“是的，非常美好。”_

 

_“我可以让你，一直活到他所说的未来成真的时候，你可以一直留在他的身边，你可以......”_

 

_“不，我不可以。” V干脆地打断了Urizen，“你也不可以。”_

 

 

Nero还有遥远的未来无限的可能，无论和谁在一起，在哪里，心怀火焰的孩子都会幸福的。但如果他的错误得不到更改的话，Nero的未来只会离他更远。

 

这世界上有他做不到的事情，需要他带回他的前身才能改变。

 

但这世上，也有只有他才经历过的事情。

 

V起初觉得不公，现在看来，也并非如此。

 

 

 

“不，不会的，我不会不爱你的。” V摇了摇头，这一次，他没有开玩笑。

 

“真的？” Nero看着小诗人一脸认真的样子，不知道他又触到了什么弦。

 

“别忘记我，知道吗？” 他拿起手杖敲了敲他的额头。

 

Nero握住了他的手杖，放在了唇边亲吻了一下。

 

 

 

_“你真的要这么做吗？” Urizen有些惊慌。_

_“我为什么不呢？”_

_“你不想要更多的爱了吗？”_

_“你以为爱是什么可以摘下的果子吗？” V笑了，拿手杖敲了敲手，“你的圈套很高明。”_

_V望了一眼远处的房子，天还没有亮。Nero不知道他醒了。V不知道接下来会发生什么，Vergil会突然出现在这里，一脸茫然地看着这个安静的地方吗？他是不是需要一个更气派的地方登场。V笑了，此刻他仿佛比任何时候都要自由。_

 

恶魔和人性都贪婪，一个追求力量，一个追求爱和自我。恶魔利用了他的爱，而未尝知道爱可以意味着放弃。

 

一切都要结束了。

 

 

 

他在夏天出生，也在夏天离开。短暂的生命和这个最热烈的季节一起，无所保留地与世界搏斗又相爱。

 

 

 

 

Away! away! for I will fly to thee, 去吧!去吧!我要朝你飞去

Not charioted by Bacchus and his pards, 不用和酒神坐文豹的车驾

But on the viewless wings of Poesy, 我要展开诗歌底无形的羽翼

Though the dull brain perplexes and retards. 尽管这头脑已经困顿,疲乏

Already with thee! tender is the night, 去了,我已经和你同往

And haply the Queen-Moon is on her throne, 夜这般温柔,月后正登上宝座

Cluster'd around by all her starry Fays; 周围是侍卫她的一群星星

But here there is no light, 但这儿不甚明亮

Save what from heaven is with the breezes blown 除了有一线天光,被微风带过

Through verduous glooms and winding mossy ways. 葱绿的幽暗和藓苔的曲径

                                                                                

I cannot see what flowers are at my feet, 我看不出是哪种花在脚旁

Nor what soft incense hangs upon the boughs, 什麼清香的花挂在树枝上

But, in embalmed darkness, guess each sweet 在温馨的幽暗理,我只能猜想

Wherewith the seasonable month endows 这时令该把哪种芬芳

The grass, the thicket, and the fruit-tree wild -- 赋予这果树,林莽和草丛

White hawthorn, and the pastoral eglantine; 这白枳花,和田野的玫瑰

Fast fading violets covered up in leaves; 这绿叶堆中易凋谢的紫罗兰

And mid-May's eldest child, 还有五月中旬的娇宠

The coming musk-rose, full of dewy wine, 这缀满了露酒的麝香蔷薇

The murmurous haunt of flies on summer eves. 它成了夏夜蚊蚋嗡营的港湾

 

_Ode to a Nightingale_

_John Keats_

查良铮译

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE 预警哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！
> 
> 其实主要想要写的故事到这里就结束了
> 
> 但是我会补偿一个绝美HE结局哈哈哈哈


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真相是假

#dmc5  
#接上文V酱悄悄回归维吉尔 后续剧情同原著

  
Nero在发现V不见了以后，又紧接着发现自己多了个爸爸。

一瞬间他多了许多棘手的事情，在还没来得及想明V的不辞而别前，他就忙得焦头烂额，要如何处理这天降的家庭关系和愈发严重的恶魔入侵……

他还长回了一只胳膊。

真可惜，V没有第一时间看到这件事情。

这个该死的不辞而别的家伙。

  
Dante和Vergil去了魔界，他们两人之间想必也有许多事情要处理，Nero留下料理人间的事情，每天都有层出不穷的破烂事情…

每次当他准备给恶魔致命一击的时候，他都会习惯性地看向另一个方向…

没有那个摇晃着手杖、不紧不慢念着诗走出来的人。

直到他一枪崩了恶魔的头，恶心的液体喷溅而出，恶魔的身躯化为尘埃……

一切都只是他一人的独角戏。

不过说不定哪一天，他就会突然出现了，就像曾经相约在这里见面一样……

  
V没有说过为什么会离开，那天清晨，他就仿佛像露水一样消失在了晨曦之中。

Nero问过所有人，所有人都摇头，所有人都不知道他为什么离开，不知道他去了哪里。他尽他所能打听着他的下落………

Nero不明白。

那本躺在他床头的诗集，他翻遍了它，想找出些什么线索。

“又在搞什么花样呢？”

Shadow Griffon和Nightmare也一起没有了踪迹。Nero有些担心他的身体，虽然他看起来比最糟糕的时候好了不少，可他孤身一人在这恶魔横行的地方多半会有危险的时候。

他也不明白，明明……

明明一切都在向着好的方向发展……

 

“ _Nero…”_

_他对着尚在睡梦中的少年说。_

_“我要走了…”_

_少年睡梦中的呼吸声略有些沉重。_

 

有一天，Qliphoth的树根忽然开始成片地凋零，Nero知道，这一定是他家人的功劳。

他们赶在了饭点回来，两个人类模样但散发着比恶魔还糟糕气味的男人。

虽然邋遢，但两人也算是毫发无损地回来了。Dante在洗手前就抓了一块披萨放进了嘴里，Nero看见Kyrie皱了皱眉头，想说什么又咽了下去。

一大帮子人挤在一起享用午饭的生活还算是有趣。Vergil看起来还是有些尴尬，但是…他也就那样了…至少他们现在没再想用叉子杀死对方了。

只是……

“所以，你们觉得V会去哪里了？”

刚才还热火朝天的饭桌忽然冰天雪地。

大家忽然关注起来自己面前的食物来。Dante正细嚼慢咽着他嘴里的披萨，Trish细致地把盘子里的牛排切成等份，Lady轻轻地把自己的南瓜奶油汤吹凉，Kyrie回头看着厨房里还炖着的汤有没有溢出来…

“我说，难道你们不觉得，该把他找回来吗？”

“他们没有告诉你吗？”

Vergil居然是最先开口的那一个，Nero疑惑地看向了他在大夏天也穿高领的父亲。

Trish的刀叉打了滑，Lady的汤勺落了下来，Nico 被呛到了也不敢咳嗽，Dante嚼着披萨咒骂了一句。现在他们父子大眼瞪小眼，看来这事儿非得说破不可。

“V是我的一部分，我用yamato分裂了自己，一半是他，一半是Urizen。”

Nero只觉得他父亲说出的每一字字眼都离自己越来越远，仿佛有一层无形的障蔽阻止那些话语的真正含义进入他的脑海。

“他们以某种方式回归了我，也就是说…”

“够了，Vergil。” Dante阻止了他说出那个最残忍的答案。

“那他现在在哪里？”

Vergil看着坐在他对面的孩子，他眼圈发红，嘴唇颤抖，手指紧紧攥着桌板，仿佛随时都会冲上去揪着他的衣领咆哮。

他想告诉他那个答案，却觉得喉咙中有什么梗住了，开不了口。

  
_诗人一个人坐在静悄悄的夜里，看着天上的薄云和月亮。_

_“你还能撑多久呢？” V转头看见了Trish，她的金发在夜色中闪闪发亮。_

_“你也看出来了，我快到极限了，是吗？”_

_“随着Urizen的强大，你只会衰弱下去。”_

_“是啊…我知道，” 夜风吹过，带走了他指尖的一点碎屑，“合情合理，又不公平。”_

_Trish点了点头，在他的身边坐下。_

_“Dante知道我是谁吗？”_

_“他快猜到了。”_

_“我走以后，他的哥哥就能回来了，不管他乐不乐意，这世上又多了个他的亲人。” V自嘲地笑了。_

_“你舍不得走。”_

_“Trish，你们觉得我是我，还是只是Vergil的一部分呢？”_

_“我没有资格回答这个问题。” Trish看着他瘦削的侧脸，“不管是你是你还是Vergil，我们都没有办法逼迫你做出选择。”_

_V垂下了脑袋，嘴角微微地上扬。_

_“我知道，你们不会把我和Urizen捆在一起烧死的。” 他狡猾的幽默感仿佛夜色里掠过的一只流萤。_

_“前提是这次我们没有被他弄死。”_

_“不会的，这次不会的，相信我，没有人比我更了解这些了。”_

_“我也不知道我会做出什么样的事情，曾经我的决心坚定，但等到这一时刻真正接近，我也不知道我究竟想要一个什么结果了。” V自言自语着。_

_“你舍不得离开吧…” Trish听出了他对生命的留恋，她庆幸这样沉重的议题无需她的插手。她经历过不少事情，只明白了命运的本色就是残忍。_

_他没有回答，只扭过头来说了这么一句愿望。_

_“别告诉他我只是个影子。”_

  
生命离去牵扯的疼痛似乎是亡人最坚实的、存在过的证据。

  
“ _对不起，Nero。”_

_V看着他沉睡的脸庞，下巴上冒出了淡青色的胡渣，昨晚那里还是滑溜溜的。_

_这是一份他收不到的道歉了_

 

  
“你的良心难道没有默默地叮嘱过你吗？”

“我不知道发生了什么。” Vergil非常坦然地看着一脸抓狂的弟弟。

“该死，你现在让这小子怎么办吧。我简单概括一下，你的良心在人间活得相当精彩，和你的儿子相亲相爱，我几乎以为你的良心要接替你了。”

“但我回来了。”

“没错，你回来了，但是我们都觉得你的良心不见了…不，是V不见了。” Dante挠了挠头。

Vergil大概明白了事情的经过。

“现在，我们要怎么劝Nero这孩子接受，他的爱人只是你的一个影子呢？” Dante重重地叹了口气。

  
当然，这里没有人把V当成影子看过。

可最后，他还是回归了更完整的生命形式。

 

“所以你们都知道，不愿告诉我，是吗？”

“他不想你知道，他只是别人的影子。” Trish的答案妥帖无误但连她自己也觉得无情。

Nero只觉得好笑，凭什么那个人为了一件根本不可能发生的事情而欺骗他？

他有什么立场觉得，他在他的心中只是一个影子呢？

他凭空踹了一脚地毯，他此刻真想把那个人揪出来好好地教训一顿，让他看看他对一个“影子”的真心。

“他不想你知道的事情，我们也没有权利替他告诉你。”

“可至少……” Nero想象着他一早就告诉了自己真相，当着他的面亲口说出他的身世，那自己就会…那些脱落的碎屑，那个他害怕会在睡梦中说出的秘密，那些坚持，一切都有他来陪伴他一起承受了。

“如果他之前就告诉了你呢？你会阻止他吗？”Trish的声音宛若一盆冷水，熄灭了他激动的情绪。

“我…”Nero一时语塞。

“你分担不了他的痛苦。”

Nero攥紧了拳头，只觉得酸涩感朝着鼻腔涌来。他只会增加他的痛苦罢了。

“他的决定也不会改变。” Trish轻轻叹了口气。

Nero只觉得有无形的液体淹没了他，肺里一阵阵地紧缩，窒息感正在绞紧他的喉咙，从他的身体里榨出所有的回忆……

饱满如朝阳的爱意正在塌陷成一个巨大的黑色空洞，回忆统统落了进去，没有一丝声响。

在初见时就已感到了离别之痛，在亲密无间的时刻依旧有钟声提醒你的归宿，每一个黎明都是倒计时……

 

“不要怀疑他，他犹豫过，他不想走。” Trish的声音仿佛一声叹息。

  
“ _你总有一天会知道真相吧，可我也不在乎了。”_

_“Nero，再叫一遍我的名字…”_

_“V…” 睡梦中的男孩本能地回答了他。_

_“别忘了这个名字，V，我的名字。”_

_“只有我叫这个名字。”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章回归  
> he别怕


	9. Chapter 9

#我睡了很长一觉，梦里听见你叫我的名字。

 

“Nero怎么样了？”

“还活着。” Dante没想到他的哥哥还会关心他的儿子，“但你还是别去管他比较好。”

“他现在看你的心情可能比较复杂。”

Vergil确实没有半分前身留下的记忆。但从他看周遭一切的情况来看，V确实存在过。不仅仅是身边人对于他的回忆，而且…他身上的某一部分也潜移默化地受到了他的影响。

比如Nero。

他愧疚过夺走了他的手臂。他为他现在的悲伤感到同情。而这样的情绪，并不是从前的Vergil轻易能接受的。

V的存在确实影响了他，但这留下的改变，并不是他所有存在的痕迹。

“你是怎么知道Yamato可以分离出你的人性和恶魔？”

“这你不需要知道。”

“那他们是否拥有不回归的选择呢？”

“属于我的部分注定会回归我，然而我并不能保证，在他们存在于世的时间里，全部属于我。” Vergil的嗓音低沉。

回归到Vergil身体中的部分似乎在影响着Vergil的直觉，向他发送微弱的信号。

 

Nero听到了敲门声，他本不想理睬，但他感应到了门外的人，正是他的父亲。

他还是开了门。Nero开门更像是给了他老爸一个台阶下，但明确了他拒绝进一步沟通的态度。房间里除了多了一个人呼吸以外，并没有发生更多的变化.

“你没有什么想问我的吗？” Vergil确实是个会把天聊死的人。

“什么？” Nero困惑地看了他一眼。

“之前发生了许多事情，我并不知道。”

“Huh” Nero点了点头，发誓如果他敢再多提关于V的事情就赶他出去。

Vergil依旧在斟酌着话术，想如何巧妙地引向那个话题，可眼前的男孩并不接招，也不耐烦。

“你想说什么？”

“他还也许在。” Vergil直接了当地说了出来

Nero皱起眉头看着他，“你说什么？”

Nero只觉得这可能是个可恶的玩笑，“可他不是……”

“是的，正如你所知道，他回归了我，准确来说，他属于我的部分回归了我，但他还有剩下的部分并不能与我融合。”

Vergil看到Nero紧抿的唇角松动了一点。

“如果你相信和他的联系足够强大的话，那他就没有完全离开。”

Nero并不能迅速地反应过来Vergil在说些什么，他只听懂了V并没有完全离开。

“存在过的东西是不会凭空消失的。”

“那他在哪里？”

 

当时空的大门在yamato的刀刃下打开，Nero看了一眼他身边的男人。

老实说他们之间并没有什么深厚的情谊，而Nero居然要称呼他为父亲，一个夺走了他手臂的父亲。亲情和血缘真是古怪荒唐的东西，可他此刻想向他道谢的心情倒是敞亮的。

“Thanks.”

Nero向他挥了挥手。

“Take care.” 

Vergil看着他的身影踏入了那一片虚无，他会留在这一头为他打开时空的大门。

Vergil并不知道这个流淌着他血脉的男孩会经历什么，这不是一趟可以轻易回头的旅行，Yamato只能保持短时间内两个时空的沟通，一旦大门关上，那Nero只能成为游荡在虚妄之境的孤魂。

但你一旦给了那个男孩希望，就不可能拦住他的脚步。

 

没有归宿的灵魂都会在这里停留。

有的灵魂会下地狱，有的会在净界洗刷罪孽，有的直接升入天堂，还有一些没有归宿的懵懂灵魂会停留在这片混沌之地，等待自然宇宙将他们尚未启蒙、未受玷染的灵魂送入天堂。

他们多是夭折的婴孩，他们的灵魂也在这片混沌之地静静地沉睡。

这里生长着巨大的铃兰一般的花朵，闪烁着光芒的白色花瓣里温柔地包裹着尚未苏醒的灵魂。这里永远是黑夜，永远有皎洁的月光，灵魂与花朵一同沉睡，这一份静谧谁也不忍心打扰。

然而恶魔猎人并不信这一套。Nero闯入了这里，Vergil相信V的灵魂来到了这里，Nero也相信，他残存的部分就在这里停歇。

Nero穿梭在花丛中，一张张沉睡的脸庞掠过他的眼前。

“从来没有人来过这里。”

Nero听到了一个不知名的声音，仿佛从整片天空传来。

“你借助了恶魔的力量，才来到了这里。”

Nero根本不想管那个惹人烦的声音，但直觉告诉他，这会是个大麻烦。

“我要带走的人也不属于这里。”

Nero继续穿梭在铃兰从中，在一片静谧中发出窸窸窣窣的声响。他可能打搅了不少休息的孩子，他在心里默默道了歉，但漫无目的的寻找让他感到焦虑。

“你在哪里，V？”

“你可确定，你要找的人真地来到了这里，没有在路途上破碎或消散，坚持到了这里？”

“确定！” Nero咬着牙回答。

“那你自然可以找到他。”

Nero的眼前出现了更多的铃兰花丛，他刚刚走过的地方似乎又出现在了他的眼前，一直延伸到了看不到的地方。

“你在哪里，V？”他暗自问道，面对这一片铃兰海洋束手无策。

“也许你找到尽头，也没有他。据我所知，他只是一个人的影子，他的灵魂只是几瓣拼凑的碎片。”

Nero不知道在这里骂脏话会有什么奇特的效果，他只想让这个声音闭嘴。

“想必你坚信他的灵魂坚毅而纯洁，没有丝毫的贪嗔痴妄，才能通过一路的考验，和那些混沌未知的婴孩一起，支撑到现在。”

“他没有过度的爱慕，希望将你占有；没有对常人的嫉妒，试图延长自己的生命；没有贪婪的渴求，渴求你一生一世的记忆……”

“但他临走之前放下了这些！” Nero回过头向一片空虚中喊去。

他悲哀地为爱人证明灵魂的纯洁，又以此证明了他无尽的痛苦。

 

“那你又为何，要违背他的意愿，将他带回人世呢？

 

Nero忽然觉得身后被一股力量牵引着，飞快地掠过了无数花丛，头晕眼花之际在一朵铃兰前停了下来，里面沉睡的银发男人正是…

“V！” Nero想伸手可那花朵却向后退去。

“没错，这摆脱了虚妄的纯洁灵魂就沉睡在这里，你又为何来打扰他的平静？”

Nero看着银发男人，银色的头发轻轻飘起，周身散发出淡淡的光芒。他的睡颜沉静美丽，与那些婴孩并无两异，在无边的睡眠中摆脱了一切喜怒哀乐的折磨，平息了一切秘密，归于永恒的平静。

Nero只觉得这张美丽的脸庞并非平素所见的诗人。原来秘密和悲哀也是他的一部分，藏在他黑色发丝的深处，透过他浅色的眼睛散发出危险的诱惑。

“离开吧，孩子，你不能带走他。”

Nero记得那双狡黠又可爱的眼睛，记得那如同狸猫一般悄悄靠近的身影，和丝绸一般勾人的嗓音，他睡梦时轻声的呼吸，他皮肤冰凉的温度......

“离开吧，大门即将关上，自私的人和自私的爱不属于这里。” 

Nero望向了远处那个逐渐缩小的入口，逐渐笼罩的黑暗让他想起了入睡前的时光，仿佛在不断地下坠，落向无尽的深渊。

 

“不要忘记我。” 

Nero仿佛听到了那一句他错过的告别了

“再叫一遍我的名字...” 

 

“V...” 他轻轻呼唤他的名字，就像无数次在睡梦中一样答应他一样。

 

Nero仿佛看见他的眼角在轻轻地颤抖，包裹他的花瓣在慢慢地化为齑粉。

贪嗔痴妄一切的欲望是他，决然放手也是他。爱诚然是个自私的茧，他想私藏所有的欢愉，来奚落他不幸的命运，却赢得了凛然的勇气。Nero来到此地就是坚信他的爱人拥有饱满的灵魂，他的贪恋与决绝一样坦荡。

Nero接过了从他下坠的身体，他轻得就像一片羽毛，他抱着他向那个不断缩小的出口奔去。

“I swear to bring you back.”

 

“你果真放心让他一个人去吗？这是谁也没试过的事。”

“如果是我，你会去吗？” Vergil瞟眼看向了Dante。

Dante撇了撇嘴。

 

“Nero，你也死了吗？”

V坐起来，脸上的神情天真得仿佛刚出生的孩子。他环顾了四周，这天堂的房间怎么像事务所？

“傻瓜。”

Nero正站在窗口，逆着光向他走来。

“你的手？” V看到了他崭新得胳膊，露出了欣喜的笑容，“还可以重新长回来吗？” 

Nero走到了他的身边，他抬头看向了他，Nero摸了摸他的脸庞，他眯起眼睛蹭了蹭他的手。

“没想到还能看到你。” Nero的掌心传来的温度。

“很不幸，你还得在人间多待一会儿。”

“哦？” V微微地发出了一声惊叹，沉默了一会儿。

“那给我证明一下？” 他抬起了头，眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的光。

“好啊。”

Nero俯下身去，慢慢地将还没起床的人抱了起来。V环着他的肩膀，下巴抵着对面人的额头。

“如果你在天堂的话，我这么抱你出去，Dante和Vergil不会捂住眼睛。”

V嬉笑着吻了一下他的额头。

“我睡了很长一觉，听见了你在梦里叫我。”

Nero把头埋进了他的颈窝里

“是啊，是我在叫你，就像你会在我睡着的时候偷偷叫我一样。”

“你还错过了一个八卦，Vergil是我的爸爸。”

“Oh…” V真实地呆住了一会儿，“那我们都干了些什么呀？”


	10. Chapter 10

#小尼禄出息了  
#魔人特征  
#小别胜新婚  
#很垃圾

 

Nero抱着他走进了浴室。

V看见那淋浴房的一刹那，就能想象到在雾蒙蒙的玻璃门板上留下手印的活动，他有些犹豫地看了一眼Nero，仿佛是在说“你确定？”

Nero歪了歪脑袋，“洗个澡吧。”

这话可以理解为他想的那个意思，也可以理解为字面意思。

V脱掉了身上破破烂烂的旧睡衣，他被捡回来的时候可什么也没穿，就套着Nero的旧衣服完事儿了。

Nero没打算走，看着V踉踉跄跄地脱掉了那不合身的衣服，看着他纤细的骨架慢慢地显露出来。

因为不再有魔力，他身上的纹身也悉数褪去，和他的头发一样，回归了最本真的模样。纹身好像他的第二件衣服，现在这样一丝不挂地站在Nero面前，好像还是第一次。

作为普通人类的话，他还是处男呢。

“你害羞？” 垂下的银发间，Nero发现他刻意在躲避他的眼神。

可V依旧昂起了下巴，挑衅地看向Nero，不管脸上微微泛起的红晕。

Nero笑了笑把一件墨绿色的睡袍塞进了他的怀里，离开了浴室。

在温热的水流中，V认真地想着自己作为普通人类的身体和从前会不会有什么区别，魔人觉醒的Nero和从前会不会有什么区别…

一些不堪入目的场面在他的脑中形成了。

 

Nero不知道哪里找来的睡衣，这墨绿的颜色只显得他的皮肤白到透明，领口正好露出他修长的脖颈。

V觉得自己好像被安排了，当他走出浴室的时候，步子显得有些紧张。

从前他们做爱都是一时兴起，在小巷里，草地上，车后，楼梯间…各种地方都试过，百无禁忌，那时被荷尔蒙一路狂推倒从没觉得尴尬过，可现在......

V只觉得这样的紧张不适合自己。

他在床边坐了下来，Nero向他走近的时候更紧张了，虽然他只是拿着毛巾，帮他擦干头发。

他的发丝还滴着水，沾湿了他的领口，还有几滴不听话的水珠落进了他的锁骨，痒痒滑滑的感觉让他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住蜷缩了一下脖颈。

他的指尖无意间擦过他的耳廓，V只觉得自己的耳朵一定唰得红了。人类的身体这么敏感吗？

这样岂不是被他看扁了？

V觉得这可不行。

他握住了那双细致地料理他头发的手，放到嘴边亲吻了，再抬头看向了Nero。

Nero知道他在想什么，拨弄了几下他柔软的银色头发。

“你的书。” 他把床头的诗集丢给了他。

 

V觉得这样的场景在很多年后才会发生。他和Nero一起坐在床上，各看各的书，然后熄灯睡觉。

“啪。”

灯关上了，陷入了一片黑暗。

V没有想过这会是这么文明的操作，他都做好了拿书砸他的准备了，甚而至于有些失落。

于是按捺不住的人变成了他，黑暗之中寻着他的温度靠了过去。

他有些不情愿地主动钻进了他的怀里，Nero身体带来的安定感补偿了他作为主动一方的不甘。

 

“你知道所有事情，对吗？” V的声音很小。

“是啊，我都知道。” Nero握住了他的手，他的掌心还是冰凉，但意外地有一层薄汗。

“ I’m sorry.” 他贴在他的耳边轻轻地说，握紧了给他灵魂带他穿越虚妄的手，他不会再放开了。

 

“那补偿我吧。” 

 

Nero抓住了他纤细的手腕，反身将他压在了床上。

Nero突如其来的强势动作让V怔住了。他抓着身下人的手腕，撑在他的身上，膝盖分开他的双腿，不给他一点动弹的机会。

不过这样才比较有趣。

“真的打算，让我记住你一辈子？” Nero眯起眼睛。

“对不起。” V依旧在道歉，只是微微地昂起脖子，故意露出自己最脆弱的地方，而眼神却有恃无恐。

“Punish me.”

“Damn it”

Nero急促地咒骂了一句，俯身亲自收拾那有恃无恐的忏悔者，甜蜜的惩罚同他的吻一起落在他露出的一小块肌肤上。

他们是有多久没做了？

一个月？

长得像一个世纪一样…

Nero只觉得这炽热的情潮根本无法抵挡，他贪婪地索取他的温软，听得他的呜咽融化在亲吻里。

他昂起的欲望和他不断扭动的小腹间隔着那件就不应该穿上的睡袍。

Nero跪在床上，扯开了身下人睡袍的腰带，只见他赤裸着躺在月色里，苍白的皮肤微微透明，凹陷的小腹两边耸起胯骨，修长的双腿微微岔开。

他该是被施了魔法沉睡在山洞中的美少年，可他伸手拨开自己额前碎乱的银色头发，露出泛起潮红的双颊，眼神却来自沉沦的地狱。

“我现在是普通人类…”

“对我温柔一点…”

他话音刚落，Nero含住了胸前的那一点粉红。

时间没有让他忘记他身上的每一个秘密，Nero看着他苍白的皮肤上泛起层层的潮红，这让从前遍布纹身的神秘身体显得更加可爱。

“这里，想不想要个纹身？” 他用舌尖轻轻挑逗着立起的粉色。

“Your name, here.” V修长的手指指了指自己心脏的位置。

性爱是他们最初的语言。Nero承认最初是V身上该死的性魅力让他心烦意乱，然而这个男人身上有着更多让人着迷的魅力。

他最致命的性感在于是他连死也不畏惧却甘愿与你痴缠。

他在他的小腹上轻吻了一下，这是他最后的绅士了。

他抬起他的胯部，揉搓了一把他的屁股，将他的欲望顶在他的入口。他像高潮一样昂起了头，作好了接纳他的准备。

温暖紧张的包裹让Nero呻吟出声，他感受着那里的肌肉慢慢地吞吐自己，一寸寸地咬紧，剥离他的意识。

致命的饱胀感也在让V的意识模糊，随着他一寸寸的深入，他在朦胧的快感边缘抓起了身上人的头发，忽然…

“Nero…”

他摸到了什么毛茸茸的东西。

睁开眼睛，他看到了他头上两只小翅膀一样的？角？

在做爱时笑出来绝对是大忌一桩。

Nero有些懊恼地看着藏着笑意的V，骂了一句脏话。

“操。”

他也不知道这魔人的特征什么时候突然冒了出来。

V捏了捏他的羽毛，“这也是个敏感的部位吗？”

居然意外地舒服，Nero只能点了点头。

“记住了。” V轻柔地抚摸着他的耳朵，酥酥痒痒快感从Nero的脊髓里传出，配合着他身下的收缩，这太过了！

Nero一把抓住了V玩弄他耳朵的手，十指相扣地按在了床上，他的指尖还冒出了一点尖指甲和鳞片。

“让我看看你还有什么我不知道的吧。” V躺在他的身下，丝毫不畏惧这半魔人的攻势。

Nero也不知道他会在做爱的时候变成什么样的魔人，随着他们的交合，他的有些皮肤变成了鳞片，交合处淫靡的声音无法避免，可他的声音却也不加掩饰。

“你知道圣特雷莎的狂喜吗？”

“什么？”

“这支箭已刺穿了我的心，当他把箭抽出时，我感到无限的痛苦和甜蜜……”

“什么？” Nero深深地顶入，此刻他唯一能听懂的语言只来自他的身体。

“恶魔的剑也刺向我…” 他的尾音化成一声呻吟，“而我希望这欢愉继续下去…”

Nero搂起了他，扶住他的胯，从后面与他紧紧相贴。V的双膝早已支撑不住，颤抖之间忽然感觉到一阵微妙的感觉缠绕上他的腰际……

他低头看去，是他的…尾巴……

在它的主人大肆进攻时，可爱的尾巴轻轻缠绕在他的小腹上，冰凉的尖端轻轻地骚动。

“你还有…这个…” 他回头索求他的亲吻，Nero垂下的羽毛滑过他的脸颊。

V只能在前后夹击的快感里不断地下坠不断地深入，不做任何的抵抗。他柔软的亲吻，故意擦过那个地方的下身，还有不听话的尾巴…

“这样可以吗？”

这可太多了……

“Too much…”

很快他可爱的尾巴上沾上了白浊

这是快乐的投降，V一片空白的高潮中喘息着发抖，可魔人还没有结束。

它的尾巴依旧粘附在他的小腹，不管那一片狼籍的模样，似乎也一道用力把他拉紧，高潮被延长着……

“Nero…” 他喘息着喊他的名字…

他在几次深深地顶入后，终于松开了尾巴。

 

“如果每晚都这样，我肯定活不长。”

V玩着他还没变回去的尾巴，上面还沾着黏糊糊的东西。

“这是补偿。” Nero看着他白色的头发有些还黏在额头上，帮他拨开。

“我还够了吗？” 

“我考虑一下。” Nero装出在认真思考的样子。

 

“亲爱的，你会有发情期吗？” V忽然爬到他的身上，很严肃地问起这个问题。

“你居然叫我，亲爱的？” Nero更对前者更感兴趣。

有没有发情期他不知道，他只知道，他身边藏着时时刻刻能让他变成魔人的人。


End file.
